Fate's Poisonous Kiss
by arrow maker
Summary: Nathyrra's life before she joined the Red Sisters. Nathyrra MaleSeelamin romance.
1. Default Chapter

M: New fic! Just so you know ahead of time, Nathyrra will be a bit bitchier than usual. Disclaimer: The only things I claim ownership over are the appearance and personality of Seelamin, Tianna, and Arayna among other things. Nackor however, is based on Jan Jansen.

Chapter One

"Come, Nathyrra, we are going to be late!" cried a drow female.

Nathyrra glared at her. "I am moving as fast as I wish to, wael."

"Well hurry up! Mother Vasenna purchases slaves only once every ten years."

"I'm aware of that, my sister." Nathyrra snapped.

"Let's go then!"

"I am coming, Akordia."

---

Nathyrra surveyed the lines of slaves that walked below her. She sat on a balcony with her older sisters; Xune, Akordia, and Zarra. Her other sisters were elsewhere…or they were dead. Her mother, Vasenna, also sat with them.

Nathyrra continued to watch the lines. Something interesting caught her eye. A surface male stood amongst the rows. His eyes were cold and grey, his blond hair long and stretching past his shoulders. His burly physique, faded scars, beard, and height of seven feet made him rather intimidating. Nathyrra was not intimidated however, for some reason she was rather interested in this pale man that stood amongst the orcs, duergar, and goblin slaves.

The man was lead to a chair. A barber stood next to the chair, ready to give him the customary shaved head that all Kant'tar slaves had. The man stared at the guards. Quick as a flash, he snapped the neck of the guard that was securing him. Another guard rushed forward, scimitar drawn. The surfacer picked him up by the waist and hurled him into a wall, killing the guard instantly.

Nathyrra watched in fascination as the surfacer continued to fight. He fought like a caged tiger, filled with rage and ready to be released. Unfortunately for him, there were too many guards and he was overwhelmed. They tackled him to the ground, holding weapons at his throat.

Vasenna stood up. Her cold gaze flicked over the man. "Kill him." She ordered.

"Wait." interrupted Nathyrra.

Vasenna stared at her. "You dare to interrupt me!?"

"With good reason, mother."

"Very well then. I shall be lenient this time. However, if ever do such an insolent thing again than I shall have you killed, Nathyrra."

Nathyrra nodded. "We should not kill him."

"Why not?"

"Anyone can see that he is skilled, and powerful. He would be more useful alive than dead."

Vasenna put a thoughtful expression on. "Very well." She said slowly, "I shall give it consideration." She addressed the captain of the guards. "Put this male with the other slaves. I will announce his fate tomorrow."

---

The surfacer was lead to a room. Inside were many duergar slaves. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and saw that a duergar stared back at him. "Yes?"

The dwarf grinned. "I heard that you actually stood up to the guards."

"I suppose I did."

The dwarf held out a hand. "I'm Nackor, Nackor Blackhammer."

The surfacer didn't shake the duergar's hand. He simply nodded and said, "I'm Seelamin."

"Seelamin?"

"Seelamin Silver Panther."

"Silver Panther? Sounds Uthgardt."

"Not exactly, I'd prefer not to discuss it however."

"Strong, silent type eh? Okie-dokie. I'll let ye be. Just one question though, why didn't ye get yer head shaved?"

"My clan values our hair. To allow someone to cut it would be dishonorable. If we cut it ourselves however, then that is a sign of grief."

"So you would sacrifice your life for your _hair_?"

"Not my hair, my honor."

"Okaaay."

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Who was the drow that stood up for me?"

"A drow stood up for you!? What did he or she look like!?"

"Well, she had white hair, it reached down to her elbows. I couldn't really tell from a distance but I think her eyes were dark blue. Oh and, she was wearing a necklace and a jeweled headband too."

"She sounds hot. She must be Nathyrra Kant'tar, the youngest daughter of Matron Mother Vasenna. You know they say that if you wanna know what a woman will look like in twenty years you should look at their mother and frankly, I like what I see. I mean she's pretty good-lookin' for an old drow. Reminds me of my relative, Aunt Cornelia…"

By this point, Seelamin was ignoring the dwarf. He mulling over his thoughts. _Why would a noble drow want to save my life? It makes no sense. _His thoughts returned back to the memory of her eyes. Such a pretty blue. _Arayna's eyes were blue as well. So were Tianna's. _He shook his head to clear his mind. Arayna and Tianna brought back unpleasant memories.

---

Nathyrra observed the surfacer. She was told that his name was Seelamin. The drow guards were testing his abilities. He had been given an axe—the weapon he said he preferred—and was sparring against one of the guards. He was an excellent fighter. Nathyrra believed that if he didn't have a magical collar around his neck then he would have been able to escape by hacking his way through the guards.

Zarra materialized next to her. She started to watch Seelamin as well. Nathyrra scowled. Zarra was the least 'favorite' of her sisters. Haughty and self-absorbed, she spent most of her time preying on males, twisting around her finger until she had them killed…or worse.

"Is there something interesting about him to you, Zarra?"

Zarra smirked and looked at her younger sister. "I was about to ask you the same question, Nathyrra."

"I admit I do find him intriguing…"

"Very intriguing indeed. Are you going to pursue this…'Exotic' feeling?"

Nathyrra snorted. "I am not interested in him like that. I'm not you, Zarra. I don't chase after males."

"I do not chase males. Males chase _me_." Zarra declared arrogantly.

Nathyrra smirked. "If you say so."

"Is that a challenge?"

Nathyrra raised an eyebrow. "Challenge?"

"Ah, so you interested in a bet. Very well, I challenge you to try and claim the male's heart. Whichever one of us do's so first, shall win."

"So you wish to wrap him around your finger, like so many other males."

"Yes, but I do think he will enjoy what I can do with my finger." said Zarra, slyly.

Nathyrra chuckled. "I accept. Whichever one of us makes him our toy first shall be the winner."


	2. Chapter Two

m: 'Believe it or Not'belongs to Nickelback

Chapter Two

Nathyrra gazed at Seelamin. He was on the practice courts, training recruits. About a month had passed since he had arrived and already he was given a powerful place in the household, despite his status as a slave. She had been observing him. Though he denied it, he was a leader. His mere presence commanded respect and everyone knew it.

Seelamin surveyed the troops. Though he allowed no emotion to show on his face, he was disgusted. These raw recruits were not fit to hold a sword, let alone swing it. _You've dealt with young recruits before, Seelamin,_ he reminded himself.

He let out a growl of exasperation when he saw that two hotheads had gotten into a fight. One drow threw a punch at the other's face. The second grunted and kicked at the first. Seelamin walked over and pulled them apart, holding them at an arm's length apart. "When we fight amongst ourselves is when we become less than animals!" He shouted. He dropped the two drow. "Keep practicing your drills!" he roared at the others. He looked down at the two troublemakers. "Laps. Three of them around the court. GO!"

---

Nathyrra started to leave. She felt a hand tap her shoulder and turned around. Seelamin looked at her, his grey eyes calculating. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why did you save me?"

She smirked. "Rather blunt aren't you? Are you aware that I could have you killed for merely looking me in the eye, slave?"

"I'm no slave, I'm a person who follows orders when the occasion, or a collar," he fingered the band around his neck, "Demands it."

"Yes, you don't like to follow orders, do you?"

"You're avoiding the question, drow."

Her eyes narrowed. "Do not address me as 'drow', male."

"Male? I suppose this means that I shall address you as 'hypocritical btch'." He shot back.

"You insolent male!" An enraged Nathyrra shouted. She brought up her hand and slapped the fighter across the face. Seelamin gave no indication of pain as her hand stung his face. His cold grey eyes locked with her own angry blue. Calmly, he raised his own hand and slapped her.

She recoiled, her eyes wide with shock at his action. He looked at her. "I am not a chauvinist, Nathyrra. If a woman slaps me, then I have no qualm about returning the favor." He said calmly.

"I should have you killed for such disobedience, jaluk!" She hissed.

"Yes you probably should. But you won't." He stated before walking away.

She rubbed the mark that had formed on her cheek. _That bastard. I should have him killed. But I won't, or else I would lose the challenge I made with my sister. _

Are you sure the challenge is the reason you won't have him killed?

Of course I am! Why wouldn't it be!?

---

Seelamin walked through the halls. The seven foot man ducked under a door and continued his brisk walk. His fingers brushed the welt that had appeared on his cheek. _Damn the btch. If she weren't such an important member of the household and this collar I would kill her for such insult!_

---

The next day, Nathyrra stood on the practice courts. She was still rather angry at Seelamin and was taking out her rage on anyone willing to spar with her. She was an amazing knife fighter and could beat about all of the recruits that challenged her.

She held a knife to the drow's throat. He let his weapons fall and dropped to one knee, the drow gesture of surrender. Nathyrra smirked. "Is there anyone else who would like to try?" she asked the crowd.

"I would." said a familiar voice. Nathyrra frowned as Seelamin stepped forward. She gave him a look of pure hatred and gestured towards the selection of weapons, "Choose your weapon."

Nathyrra smiled maliciously as Seelamin hunted for an axe. This was her opportunity to get back at him for calling her a witch and embarrass him in front of his recruits. She raised her daggers and attacked him.

He blocked her attack and swung at her neck. She brought up her daggers just in time. What the!? He's just as fast as I am! She continued to fight. It seemed as though Seelamin was toying with her, which he was. He finally got bored and swung a mighty blow that knocked the daggers out of her hands. He held the axe at her throat. "Do you yield?"

She snarled and swung her fist at his face. he had anticipated this and caught her wrist. "Don't be stupid." He let go of her wrist and walked off. Nathyrra stared after him. _You bastard._

She watched as Zarra walked up to him, grinning seductively and tossing her hair back. Nathyrra unconsciously checked her own hair. It was a bit messy from the fight but still reached near her elbows despite how close Seelamin's blade had gotten to it.

She gazed at her flirtatious sister. I suppose I must put my feelings aside and apologize to him if I wish to win.

---

"Seelamin!" she called out.

The man turned around and stared at her. "What do you want?"

"I wish to…to apologize? You're right, I have been a btch."

"What? The great and haughty Nathyrra is apologizing to a lowly male?"

Nathyrra scowled. "Tease me if you wish, you've certainly earned the right. My apology was sincere however."

"I accept your apology but what do you mean by 'earned the right'?"

She smiled. "You're the first person that's beaten me in a spar in about…five years. You've earned my respect. You're not so bad…for a lowly male that is."

"Had to add that last part. I accept your apology."

"Good. Walk with me back to my rooms."

Seelamin shrugged. "If you want me to."

---

"Tell me about the 'Silver Panthers'. They are a Uthgardt clan are they not?"

"Not Uthgardt. We have some of the same ideals and are 'barbarians' but we also have differences as well."

"How so?"

"Well for starters, we believe in unity and honor above all else. Family is valued highly and to even think of killing a family member is ultimate dishonor. You must mate only with those of pure-blooded silver panthers and to marry or even mate with another race is a sin."

"You sound very sad when you say that." commented Nathyrra.

"I…I'd prefer not talk about that. I have bad experiences."

"I see. Tell me more about your 'honor'."

"Most of it sums up in a simple phrase," he cleared his throat, "Whoever appeals to the law against his fellow man is either a fool or a coward. Whoever cannot live without that law is both. For a wounded man shall say to his assailant, 'If I live I will kill you. If I die, you are forgiven.' Such is the rule of honor."

"What does that mean?"

"Depends on what you make of it."

---

Seelamin walked back to his quarters. Nackor was waiting for him. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Mr. Ladies-man!"

Seelamin stared at him. "Ladies man? Are you drunk?"

"Ha! No. I saw you walking with Nat." He grinned at the taller man. "Someone's gotta crush on the drow."

"I do not have a 'crush' on her."

"I'm not interested in her like that. I…I can't feel that way about women."

Nackor stared at him. "Are you a homosexual? Because it's cool if you are. My cousin, Kyle, is gay and he-"

"No. I…I…just…"

"You're celibate?"

"No! I-"

"Oh gods, you're a eunuch!?"

"NO! I JUST CAN'T FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT A WOMAN DAMN IT!"

"But Nat's pretty sexy; I mean she's got charcoal black skin, silver hair, blue eyes-"

"Don't talk to me about her eyes." Seelamin said tiredly. He walked into the room and collapsed the bed. He stared at the ring on his finger. On the surface were the elvish ruins that spelled out 'Vi Oth Deagol Khess Dos'. He sighed. _Arayna…_

The strange voice had returned, singing once more.

_Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide  
Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside  
Believe it or not, everyone, believe in something above  
Believe it or not, everyone, need to feel loved_

Feel loved, but we don't, and we don't  
Until we figure out, could someone deliver us?  
And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up  
Coz faith is so hard to find  
But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out

I've seen it a lot  
Every time to the world turns upside down  
Believe it or not, everyone  
Most of us feel like we're losing ground  
Believe it or not, everyone, hate admitting fear  
Believe it or not, most of us wanna know why we're here

Why we're here, but we don't and we won't  
Until we figure out, Could someone deliver us?  
And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up  
Coz faith is so hard to find, someone deliver us?  
And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up  
Coz faith is so hard to find  
But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out

Most of us have nothing to complain about  
Most of us have things we could live without  
Everyone need advice on how to get along

Get along; we don't, until we figure out

Believe it or not everyone?

Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide  
Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside  
Believe it or not, everyone, believe in something above  
Believe it or not, everyone, need to feel loved

Feel loved, but we don't, and we don't  
Until we figure out, Could someone deliver us?  
And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up  
Coz faith is so hard to find, someone deliver us?  
And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up  
Coz faith is so hard to find  
But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out

Arrow Maker: Elvish translations below.

Vi Oth Deagol Khess Dos: I will always love you


	3. Chapter Three

shadow0015: 1. somewhat bitchier, not too bitchier or else she wouldn't be Nat.

2. It stretches down to her elbows for 2 reasons. A) An important factor for the kiss scene. B) It's important for the sequel.

3. I assume it's SEEL-a-MEN

4. Zarra will wrap you around her finger. In her own words however, 'You'll like what she does with that finger.'

5. Wagers are always fun.

6. I'll fix it later. I'm a bit lazy.

7. 'The Price of Acceptance' is all about Sharwyn and Joragin, the two redheaded bards.

Review 2

1. I'm glad you like Seel.

2. I agree, that's why I intend to put in some jokes about his height, hitting doors and so on.

3. I put it on another site where it automatically censors out the words.

4. ditto 4

5. She's a noble. In medieval times nobles apparently had servants transport their BEDS from place to place if they wanted that.

6. I figured that since I can't have an annoying pseudo dragon (Drak) I'd have an obnoxious dwarf. I always have to have an amusing side-kick for the hero. :)

7. He was based on Jan Jansen, who cracks me up too.

8. I'm gonna put a lot of Nickelback music in this fic, mostly because Seelamin was modeled after Chad Kroeger.

9. I'm gonna explain it. And don't worry, I LOVE long reviews. (hug)

Chapter Three

Nathyrra walked through the halls of house Kant'tar. Her acute sense of hearing picked up the words, 'Rebellion', 'Rise to Power' and 'House Kiliath' Nathyrra shook her head. The matron mother was too weak, it would be impossible for that house to rise to power.

She smiled when she saw Seelamin but then stopped in her tracks. She had smiled because of him!?

Seelamin was listening to Nackor. Certainly, the dwarf was annoying but Seelamin liked him despite this. Nackor was yammering on about another relative. "So anyway, Porker didn't like the man very much so he gave him a good kick in the crotch. That made some of the other charity workers mad and they tried to pin down Porker. Porker was named that for a reason however and rolled out of the room, knocking the weaklings down like they were bowling pins…"

Nathyrra walked over to Seelamin. Seelamin looked at her. "Hello, Nat-"

"Ah, Nathyrra, my dusky little tequila, how are you?" Nackor interrupted.

Nathyrra stared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked flatly.

"Well it all started when I was born. Mammy wanted to name me 'Clarence' but then we found out about my intestinal gas disorder and decided to name me 'Nackor' after my grandfather, because he always had some problems in the flatulence department…"

Nathyrra raised an eyebrow and addressed Seelamin. "How did this happen?"

Seelamin's eyes crinkled as though he were smiling, "Well it all goes back to Tommy Two-toes…"

"Ah yes! My uncle was the victim of a tragic accident involving croquet mallets, butcher knives, and penguins…"

"I am not listening to this." Nathyrra stated before walking off.

As she walked through the halls she noticed that Seelamin was walking towards her. She started walking faster, hoping to avoid him. It was no use however, his stride was twice the size of hers and he caught up with her rather easily. "We were just kidding, Nathyrra."

"That dwarf is obnoxious." she shook her head. "Why does my mother even have him?!"

"He told me that he would amuse Matron Mother Vasenna with his stories before you were born. It made him an honored slave and virtually untouchable."

"Damn."

A few minutes of silence passed. Nathyrra looked up at the barbarian. She saw that he had done something different; he had tied his blond hair back, revealing precisely five piercings on his left ear.

"Are piercings a custom of your tribe as well?" she asked.

He stared at her, a bit surprised by the question. "Yes they are actually. A Silver Panther will pierce their ears for each important death in their lives. My own piercings represent my mother, my father, my first kill, Gargonis, Arayna and…Tianna. I will also receive a six piercing for the person who takes my life, if I am killed in battle that is."

"Arayna and Tianna? Who are they?"

A look of sadness crossed Seelamin's face. "I…"

They interrupted by a recruit rushing towards them. The recruit stopped in front of the seven foot man. "Sir, permission to speak, sir!"

"Permission granted." said Seelamin.

The recruit took a minute to catch his breath. "Raiding party of beholders. Heading told the house from the north."

"How much time do we have?"

"I…I don't know."

"Alright then." Seelamin turned the drow's head so that is golden eyes locked with Seelamin's own grey. "Go to my room, bring me my armor and my axe. NOW!"

Nathyrra watched the recruit's retreating back before turning towards Seelamin. "Do you even know what a beholder is?" she asked, one eyebrow arched.

"It's a threat to the house, that's all I have to know."

"Yes it is but that's not all you should know." She cleared her throat. "A beholder is basically a mass of floating eyeballs. It's a repulsive creature with teeth like knives that can cut a man or a woman to pieces."

"How does one fight against a beholder?"

"Carefully. If you can place some kind of magical resistance on yourself, that will offer protection against their eye-rays, which they will use against you first, trying to keep a distance."

"Anything else?"

"The rays are not their only weapon, however. Some beholders are accomplished wizards... and as a last resort, their bite can also be quite deadly."

She continued, "The average beholder has no special armor or protection against magic and weapons, however. What kills most will also kill them."

"What kinds of effects do their eye-beams have?"

Nathyrra thought more a minute before starting to count on her fingers. "Disintegration. Paralyzation. Pain. I've seen their central eye banish all magic, as well." She shrugged, "Beyond that I suppose you'll have to see for yourself."

_Oh shit. _Seelamin thought this but let no emotion appear on his face. "Very well then, I'll be going."

"Wait," Nathyrra grabbed his arm. "I'm coming too."

"You are?"

"Yes, am I not capable of handling myself on a battlefield!?" she cried indignantly.

"I never implied that. I'm just surprised that you actually participate in this is all."

"I've been 'participating' in this since I was an adolescent." she assured him. "One more thing," she chanted a spell of magical protection on Seelamin. "That should help you against the beholders." _I will not let him die. I've too much pride to lose this wager. _

He nodded but did not smile, "Thank you."

---

Seelamin roared a war cry and attacked the nearest beholder. The beholder lashed out at him with its enormous tongue. Nathyrra materialized next to him, fighting the beholder. Seelamin stole a glance at her. Whatever she lacked in strength she made up in speed. Her style was quick and subtle, patiently waiting for the opportunity to strike.

The fight was soon over. Seelamin wiped his sweaty brow and looked over at the dead. The bodies of the beholder littered the ground. There were no drow amongst the dead however, proving that Seelamin had lost no men. The barbarian took pride in his soldiers; they had shown him that they were skilled enough to fight in a battle.

"Let's go!" shouted the captain of the guards. Everyone started to move except for Seelamin. The captain sighed in exasperation and walked over to Seelamin. "Why are you not moving, slave?"

Seelamin looked down at the drow. "It is a custom in my tribe that we burn the dead, both allies and enemies."

The captain snorted. "Your customs can rot in Hell. We're leaving, fool."

Seelamin snarled and punched the captain, breaking his nose. The captain fell to the ground, clutching his nose. Seelamin picked up the man, dangling him above the ground by at least four feet.

"Never. Insult. My. HONOR!" the barbarian roared. The drow was starting to turn blue.

"SEELAMIN! PUT HIM DOWN!" shouted Nathyrra.

"He has insulted me greatly. I must punish him by REARRANGING HIS FACE!" Seelamin raised his arm.

Nathyrra grabbed his arm before Seelamin could swing. "Let it go, Seelamin."

"He has insulted me; I will not let this pass."

"Seelamin, I am the only mage here." she pointed at his collar. "I will hurt you if necessary."

Seelamin snorted. "By casting magical protection on me you have also destroyed the electrical currents that will course through my body if you use your magic."

"Damn it." Nathyrra cursed. She shook her head. "He is not worth it."

"He's worth my fist connecting with his face. Let me do it!"

Nathyrra sighed. "You brought this on yourself." She brought up her knee and delivered a solid kick to Seelamin's jewels. His eyes widened in pain and dropped the drow, curling up on the ground in a fetal position.

The captain unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Seelamin. Nathyrra held up her hand to stop him. "If attempt to hurt him then your genitals will pay the price." she told him. He gulped and took a step back, away from Nathyrra and her armored boots.

Nathyrra looked at all of the soldiers. "If anyone tells Mother Vasenna of what occurred today, then they shall be rewarded with a long and painful death." she said coldly, before turning around and casting fire spells on the bodies.

Nathyrra knelt down next to Seelamin. "Get up, you little girl."

"If I were a girl then it wouldn't have hurt nearly as much when you kicked me with those damned armored shoes."

---

Seelamin watched as Zarra walked off. She had spent the last half-hour flirting with him but in truth he wasn't interested. His thoughts turned back to Arayna. Old memories of her had been plaguing him as of late. A little girl, at least six years old appeared. She smiled and walked over to Arayna. Arayna grinned back and picked up Tianna. Their smiles were clear in his mind, though they had been dead for years.

Another woman appeared. She had elbow-length white hair, almost like spun silver. Her expression was curious, one eyebrow arched and her blue eyes calculating. A feeling of confusion took over Seelamin. _Why is Nathyrra in my thoughts all of a sudden?_

His reverie was interrupted by Nackor walking over and sitting down next to him. "That Zarra's a pretty one, ain't she?"

"She is." agreed Seelamin.

"Do you think I'd have a chance with her?"

"To tell the truth, I don't she'd be very interested in you, Nackor."

"That's not true! My cousin Joe is married to a drow. She's the meanest woman you'll ever but gods' help me I am so turned on just thinking about her. Did I tell you she once…"

Seelamin mentally chuckled as Nackor continued. The dwarf was a bit irritating at time but he was a good friend.


	4. Chapter Four

m: in case you can't tell, I'm trying to make Seelamin somewhat like Anotalex/Tymocallan. 'How You Remind Me' belongs to Nickelback

Chapter Four

Nathyrra and Seelamin sat at a table. Seelamin was polishing his armor while Nathyrra was sharpening her daggers. "So, Seelamin," she began, "Has there ever been anyone special to you? A thief of your heart?"

Seelamin seemed caught off guard by her question, something she had been able to do to him as of late with ease. "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity." she replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He told her, quoting an old expression.

"But satisfaction brought it back." she reminded him.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I suppose I owe you an explanation…"

"Indeed you do, spit it out."

"Many years ago, I met a woman. Her name was Arayna, and I fell for her…bad. My clan was most displeased when they learned I was in love with her."

"Why would they be angry?"

"Arayna was elven, a wood elf to be specific. It is forbidden to love someone of another race."

"I see."

"I had a choice. If I chose Arayna, then I would be cast from my family. If I stopped living Arayna then I would be welcome in my family."

"You chose Arayna?"

Seelamin actually smiled. "You know me well, Nathyrra. Yes I chose her. I was cast out by my family when I declared that I loved her more than my honor. We left them and married, damning any connections to themwith the words, 'I do'. Nine months later, Arayna and I were blessed with a child. We named her Tianna, after Arayna's mother."

"What happened next?"

"We lived in peace for six years until I received the news, my mother and father had died of old age. Grief-stricken, I got on my horse and rode away. I was several miles away before I broke down and decided to turn back." He grimaced. "I suppose it's good that I had left that night or else I might not be alive today."

"What do you mean?"

"When I returned home, my house was in ruins. The corpse of my wife lay on the floor. Tianna lay near her, clutching a spear in her hands. I believe she had tried to protect her mother despite her age, and had tried her best. I remember holding my wife, grieving over her dead body when something caught my eye. It was the symbol of my clan. My brother, Gargonis, was the new leader after my father. He had killed my family."

Nathyrra nodded. "I can see that, we drow have similar customs."

"It is not a custom to go on a manhunt and slay innocents!" yelled Seelamin. Nathyrra stared at him. Seelamin ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. It's just hard to talk about is all."

Nathyrra reached across the table and laced her fingers with his. "Go on, please."

"I was enraged by my brother's actions. They were even more dishonorable my actions of leaving my clan."

"What did you do?"

"I raised an army of outcasts and attacked my own clan. I killed old friends and my brother. It was shameful, what I did."

"What did you do next?"

"I spent the next few years working. I was mercenary, soldier, warrior, anything that could help me regain my honor by fighting."

"How did you get captured then?"

"Nothing really interesting happened. I was with a group of mercenaries on my way to a job when a drow raiding party ambushed us. We were overwhelmed. I was the only survivor and they enslaved me. I spent the next few months in the Underdark, until your mother purchased me."

"I'm glad she did, or else we never would have met."

Seelamin gave her a rare smile. "I'm glad to, Nathyrra. You understand me. In some ways you remind me of…of my wife."

"How so?"

"Arayna was smart, and she was passionate. She would never let me be when something was wrong. She also had blue eyes, like you."

Nathyrra smiled. "You like my eyes? My sisters always teased me about them. Very few drow have blue eyes."

"Really? There's nothing to tease you about Nathyrra, you're a beautiful woman."

Nathyrra looked at him. For the first time she realized that he was rather handsome. If only he would smile more, that made his face light up it seemed. He was smiling at the moment. It would be so easy just to reach over and kiss his lips, find out if his beard tickled when it touched her face…

She blinked. "It's late, I should be going." she announced and slipped out of the room before he could say anything. Her thoughts troubled her as she walked down the hall. _Why am I thinking of him in such a way!? WHY!?_

Seelamin smiled as she left. A look of shock crossed his face.

She had made him smile.

He hadn't smiled genuinely since the death of his wife and daughter but for some reason, Nathyrra had made him smile. Now the image of the drow's smiling face was next to the grinning faces of Arayna and Tianna. He pushed back the tears that threatened to fall and focused on his armor, determined to make it shine.

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no _

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

Never made is as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no


	5. Chapter Five

m: I saw 'The Mask of Zorro' several weeks ago and thought of this.

Chapter Five

Nathyrra woke up due to the loud sound of running footsteps. She rubbed her eyes and opened the door to her room. Across the hall, Zarra opened her door and peered outside. The other drow looked at a recruit. "You! Male!" she called out.

The guard turned around and bowed to the two women. "I am most sorry that we have disturbed your slumber, mistresses."

"Why have you done so?" asked Zarra.

"The slave, Seelamin, has disposed of his collar somehow. He will escape if I do not leave now. I believe he is in the stables as of this moment."

Nathyrra and Zarra looked at each other. They both ran out the door and started racing towards the stables. Zarra pushed Nathyrra and got ahead. Nathyrra crashed into a chest and fell down. She growled and cast a spell of haste. She caught up with her sister and returned the favor of being pushed.

Unlike Nathyrra, Zarra fell towards an open window. She grabbed onto the ledge before she fell five stories down. Nathyrra walked over to the ledge. "I think I'll let you hang here for awhile. I do have a male to catch up with after all."

An expression of pure rage was painted across Zarra's face. "Vith'os!" she snarled.

Nathyrra gave her an infuriating grin before running off.

---

Seelamin reached towards the door.

"Now Seelamin, is this truly necessary?"

Seelamin spun around. Nathyrra stood behind him, across the room. He shook his head. "I want my freedom, Nathyrra."

"Freedom eh?" she walked over to a chest and pulled out two swords. "I'll make a deal with you, we will spar. If I win, you stay. If you win, you leave."

He sighed. "Can't I just leave?"

"I want a rematch." She tossed him the sword.

He caught it easily and laughed. "If you insist."

They circled around each other, each daring the other to strike. Seelamin finally swung at her torso. She parried it and aimed a blow at his shoulder. He dodged it, but the blade still grazed his shirt, tearing the cloth on his shoulder. He looked at the tear. He then swung at her head. She ducked and twisted her sword around towards his legs. He jumped up to avoid it and swung at her shoulder, creating a tear identical to his own.

She raised an eyebrow. They made an unspoken momentary truce so that Seelamin could remove his cloak and Nathyrra could remove her bathrobe. Seelamin looked at Nathyrra. He didn't know that she preferred a black shirt andblue pants as pajamas. She moved with a natural grace, her bare feet making almost no noise on the stable floor.

He raised his sword in an offensive stance. She attacked first, pulling him into a continuous pattern of blocks and blows. He swung at her legs, missing her but creating a rip at her knees. Nathyrra looked down at her legs. "You've improved." she murmured before tearing the ruined cloth off and attacking him once more.

Seelamin aimed another blow at her. The effort of dodging this caused her to lose her balance. Seelamin caught her before she fell. "You've improved as well." He reached down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before jumping back. He chuckled at the astounded and angry look that adorned her face.

Nathyrra ran forward and stabbed at his thigh. He parried the blow. She grabbed one of the stable poles and swung around it, sword drawn and ready to slice Seelamin. He caught her arm. The sudden stop made her let go of the pillar and fall backwards towards the man. She hit his chest with a soft thud but he didn't budge. He grabbed her arms to keep her from falling and reached down, stealing another kiss.

He let go and jumped backwards. She snarled and swung at him once more. The force of the blow knocked the weapon out of this hand and made it fly towards the wall, embedding it in the door. Seelamin walked over to the door and tried to pull the sword out of the wall but it wouldn't budge.

When he turned around he saw that Nathyrra held a sword to his throat. "Nathyrra…" he began. She hissed and tightened her grip.

He scowled. "This will make it harder." He surprised her with agility that she didn't know he possessed and flipped backwards, out of her way. She snarled and attacked him. He dodged her continually until he grabbed a spare quarterstaff and parried her blows with the new weapon.

She ran over to the wall. She whispered a spell of bull's strength and pulled other sword out of the door. Seelamin blinked. "Make that twice as hard." He amended.

Nathyrra performed a move meant to decapitate him with both swords. He dodged it and knocked the other sword out of her hand. He grabbed it out of the air and attacked her with the sword. He had both their swords locked. Nathyrra was too focused on his sword to see the staff coming towards her shins. She yelped as the staff hit her legs, distracting her. Seelamin took advantage of this and knocked the sword out of her hand.

She did a back handspring to get to her sword. She started to pick it up but stopped when she saw that Seelamin's sword was pointing at her throat. He bade her to stand up, shaking his head as she did so. She glared at him, her eyes smoldering.

"Don't move." He cautioned her. He swung at her torso. Nathyrra stared at him, too scared to move as he cut at her torso and shoulders. She could feel nothing, it was as though he was swiping at the air in front of her.

Seelamin made one final cut before stepping backwards, a satisfied smirk on his face.

A loud ripping sound was heard as Nathyrra's shirt and breast band fell apart, falling to the ground in a pile of rags. A look of astonishment crossed her face. She looked down and saw that her hair was conveniently draped over her breasts, revealing nothing. The half-naked drow let out a gasp and turned around. Seelamin chuckled as she grabbed her bathrobe and held it up to her chest.

He walked over to her. He took her arms and gently pushed her against the wall. She stared at him. "I'll scream." she threatened.

He grinned. "I think I'm going to stick around, see if I ever get the opportunity to do this again." He reached down and kissed her passionately. She closed her eyes as a blissful feeling came over her. _Wow…_

He turned around and tossed the sword aside. "I'll see you later, Nathyrra." He said before walking out the door.

Nathyrra barely had time to reflect on what had happened before the door burst open. Vasenna, Nackor, and two recruits ran in. Vasenna stared at her daughter. "What happened?"

"I fought with Seelamin and he decided to stay. Don't punish him! He's staying!"

"I'll bet." said Nackor, brightly. "You must have made him really happy. Reminds me of my cousin, Wanda. Wanda was actually a prostitute-"

Nathyrra glared at Nackor. "You, dwarf, are starting to irk me." she declared. She looked at the shocked people in the room. "Mother, Nackor, lowly males, I take my leave now." she walked towards the exit, looking very poised and dignified despite the fact that she was clutching a bathrobe to her chest.

The twos recruits looked at each other. "Lucky man." they said in unison.

Vasenna stared at her daughter's retreating back. "I think I'm going to have a heart-attack."

"That's too bad." commented Nackor.


	6. Chapter Six

m: 'Figured You Out' belongs to Nickelback

shadow0015: Review 1

1. I guess that's a good name for it.

2. But of course.

3. I wouldn't put it past Nat to do something like that. Poor Seelamin.

4. Really? Because half the time I'm thinking 'Oh crap I'm gonna screw over the story.' Oh and don't worry about Seelamin. Tymo's suffered about ten times as much in that area and he still managed to have twins. But you do know how this story is gonna end, right? (wipes away tear)

Review 2

1. Not a clue, that's a good point though.

2. I've been trying to figure it out ever since that stupid BITCH Aerie (I hate her) got knocked up in the romance and she was pregnant for about 2 weeks.

3. Ditto.

4. Thank you.

Review 3

I never specified what type so…yeah, they were rapiers

2. I was cracking up just thinking about writing it. My family thinks I'm even crazier now.

3. Well, there are several explanations for that.

a) He realized that he would never be able to make it to the surface anyway.

b) He thought that Nat would use her magic to make him stay.

c) He didn't actually see Nat's bust (elbow length hair) he just wanted to stay to see if he got the opportunity to see it without her being pissed off at him.

d) It was a damn funny scene.

e) He's just weird.

f) It's some sort of a weird barbarian custom.

Chapter Six

Seelamin scowled and swung at the practice dummy. _What the hell possessed me to do that!? She's probably incensed with me. I doubt she'll ever talk to me again. _

The subject of his thoughts entered the room. "We need to talk." Nathyrra stated.

Seelamin nodded and put down his axe. "About what?"

"Don't be an imbecile. I wish to discuss what happened yesterday." she looked at him. "Now then, why did you slice off my shirt?"

"Err…"

"Seelamin."

"Do you promise not kick me in the groin again?"

"Yes."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time…"

---

Nackor whistled as he walked through the halls. A low moan sounded from another room. Nackor ran over to the door and pulled it open.

Seelamin was spread out on the floor and appeared to be in great pain. Nackor stared at him. "What happened to you?"

He moaned and rolled over. "I tried to talk to Nathyrra about what happened. I made her promise not to hurt me but she kicked my ass."

"You should know by now that women's ethics are strictly situational."

"Well, to be fair she kept her promise in a strict sense. She didn't kick me in the groin, she just slapped me, screamed curses in drow, and cast a few spells."

"And you survived…" Nackor said with awed wonder.

---

A few days later, Nathyrra and Seelamin sat at a table. Nathyrra had forgiven Seelamin so all was right between them…almost. Nathyrra looked over at him. Just the mere sight of him put butterflies in her stomach. _What the hell is wrong with me!?_

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Seelamin speaking. "So…you know that fight between the beholders was the first kill for some of the recruits."

"It was huh?"

Seelamin nodded. "It was." he smiled ruefully, "Reminds me a bit of my first kill."

"Oh?"

"I was fourteen years old. My father decided that it was time for me to participate in defending the clan against bandit raids. I remember fighting against a bandit. The bandit knocked the spear out of my hand so I punched him in the head, knocking him out. I turned around and…"

"What is it?"

Seelamin sighed. "Gargonis was fighting against a bandit as well. The bandit knocked him down. I let out a scream of rage and tackled the bandit. Without thinking I snapped his neck, killing him instantaneously." His fist clenched in anger. "I saved my brother's life that day…and how does he repay me!?"

"Seelamin, calm down."

"You're right. It's been years but it still hurts, you know?" He shook his head. "Enough about me, tell me about your first kill."

Nathyrra sighed. "In truth I'm not very proud of it…"

"And I'm not proud of my first kill, tell me anyway."

Nathyrra ran her fingers through her hair. "I was only a girl. A male slave had displeased me, I don't remember why. What I do remember is being so angry that I grabbed a knife off the table and plunged it into his neck." She took a deep breath. "Blood spilled from his neck in torrents, he let out a strangled gasp and his eyes rolled back in his head, proving he was dead." She looked at Seelamin, "Do you know what the most chilling thing would have to be about it?"

"Tell me."

"I enjoyed it. I enjoyed ending his life. I felt powerful, like I was invincible...and I liked it. Does this make me a cold-blooded killer?"

Seelamin reached over and took one of her hands in his larger ones. "You are far from a cold-blooded killer, Nathyrra." he assured her.

She smiled. "Thank you."

He pulled the ring off his finger. "I wanted to give you this. It…it belonged to my wife. I've been trying to find an opportunity to give it to you and this seems like the best time."

She pushed his hand away. "No, it belonged to Arayna. I couldn't…"

"I insist. It will make me glad to know that you wear it."

She smiled once more and took the ring. She place it on each of her fingers but it wouldn't fit. "Do you mind if I…"

"No, go ahead."

She whispered a spell. The ring shrank a bit and Nathyrra put it on her finger. She grinned and looked up at Seelamin. "Thank you."

He reached over and kissed her on the lips. "No, thank you." He said before getting up and leaving.

Nathyrra touched her lips. They were still tingling from the experience. _I love him, _she realized.

---

Seelamin made his way through the halls. He forgot about the door and bumped his head on the doorway. He growled and rubbed his forehead. "Damnable drow doors." He muttered before ducking and continuing on his way. Nathyrra's face smiled at him in his mind. He mentally smiled as well. _I understand her._

_I like your pants around your feet  
I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favourite damn disease _

And I love the places that we go  
And I love the people that you know  
And I love the way you can't say no  
Too many long lines in a row  
I love the powder on your nose

Ooooh  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out

I like the freckles on your chest  
And I like the way you like me best  
And I like the way you're not impressed,  
While you put me to the test  
I like the wine stains on your dress

And I love the way you pass the check  
And I love the good times that you wreck  
And I love your lack of self respect  
While you're passed out on the deck  
I love my hands around your neck

And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out

I love your pants around your feet  
And I love the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favourite damn disease

And I hate the places that we go  
And I hate the people that you know  
And I hate the way you can't say no  
Too many long lines in a row  
I hate the powder on your nose

And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out


	7. Chapter Seven

m: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been sick. I'm actually not better but I'm writing anyway. 'Woke Up This Morning' belongs to Nickelback.

Shadow0015: Rapiers are cool. Yes, explanation C does make the most sense doesn't it? I can't tell you anything about women's ethics or else I would be betraying my entire gender. 'But women are master linguist, word for word, right. Man, I hate that.' You'll get used to it. My sister has repeatedly tried to hurt me as well. I need to listen to 'Your Disease' by Saliva. I like the band although the only song I've heard is 'Bleed For Me' and 'Hero' though that was done with Chad Kroeger. I have plans for Seel's death…

Guan: Review 1: Zarra's pure evil. I loved creating her character.

Review 2: Ah yes, Nackor. He's my Drak substitute.

Review 3: I'm always afraid I'm gonna screw over the fight scenes. Thank you.

Review 4: Thanks

Review 5: Zorro is an awesome movie!

Review 6: Don't worry; Nackor is one of my favorite characters too. Except for Drak of course. ;-)

Chapter Seven

Nathyrra and Seelamin sat at a table. Nathyrra looked up at the barbarian. "Tell me more about the surface."

He looked at her, his brow knotted in confusion. "What do you wish to know?"

"I don't know, tell me how it's different from the Underdark."

He gave her a rare smile. "The surface is quite different form the Underdark. The most notable difference would have to be that there is no never-ending darkness. There is the sun."

"The sun?"

"It's like a giant candle that lights up the world. Its bright rays provide both light and heat. It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." _With the exception of you. _

He continued to tell her more of the surface. She held on to his every word, entranced by his description.

---

Hours later, Nathyrra walked towards her room. Nackor was walking down the hall towards her, whistling a tune. She scowled. "Will you please desist that obnoxious tune? It's going to be stuck in my heads for hours. Do you enjoy the sound of your own voice?"

He looked at her with tear filled eyes. "You! You cruel woman! Don't you know that I'm deaf!?"

She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Deaf?"

"'Tis true. The only reason I understand you is because I can read lips!" A tear leaked out of his eye, "That horrible, horrible, marching band accident."

"What?"

"When I was a young boy, I was in high school. They decided to have a pep rally. I loved the marching band like a dog loves a good bone and tried to get closer. Suddenly, all of the drummers started playing their drums. I was shocked by all the noise and ran towards the cheerleaders with their flaming batons. I got too close and they accidentally set my ears on fire."

"Accident. Sure."

"I rolled on the floor screaming, twitching, and crying out for mercy from the gods, until my teacher came by and poured water on my ears. My pappy sued the school for trauma and used the money he received to buy me prosthetic ears."

"Okay, now I think you're lying…"

He shook his head. "I think I need a hug." He an up to Nathyrra and put his hands around her waist, bawling. She shoved him away. "Get away from me, stupid dwarf!" she cried. Nathyrra looked down at her wet shirt and frowned.

Nackor shrugged. "It was worth a shot. Especially considering Seelamin…"

Her interest immediately perked up. "What about Seelamin?"

He grinned, revealing rather large teeth. "I might know something…"

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want, lass." He said, wagging his eyebrows at her.

She let out a cry of rage and frustration. Using a spell to increase her strength, she picked up the dwarf by his shirt and started shaking him. "Tell. Me. What. You. Know!"

"Choking…not…breathing…"

She dropped him on the floor. He shook his head. "You crazy bitch! Zarra sent him an invite to her rooms."

"What!?"

"You know, so that they could…" he noticed the astounded expression on Nat's face. "They're gonna do it, go all the way, get to home base, have a 'woohoo', make love, screw each other, THEY'RE GONNA HAVE SEX, DAMMIT!"

"I KNOW WHAT THEY'RE GONNA DO!" Nathyrra shouted.

Nackor blinked. "Okay then."

Nathyrra shook her head. "I just didn't know that they knew each other that well is all…"

"I understand." He spread out his arms. "You seem upset, gimme a hug." He walked towards her.

She gave him her coldest glare. "You touch me and I'll rip you a new asshole."

"Err…"

Nathyrra smirked and walked off.

---

Nathyrra scowled and ran the brush over her nails. In an effort to distract herself from Seelamin she had started painting her nails. _How could he lead me on like that!?_

_You did the same thing._

_For awhile. I love him though. I'm sure of this. Zarra's going to turn him into her personal toy until she gets bored!_

Nathyrra continued to reflect upon the event until she finally snapped. She grabbed the bottle of polish and threw it against the wall. Not caring about the large stain on the wall, she dragged herself into bed.

She tried to fall asleep but it was useless. She rolled over, making the blankets even more twisted around hr legs. Out of sheer frustration she threw the pillow on the floor. A few minutes later, Nathyrra used her magic to return it to her, deciding that she needed it after all.

She picked up the sound of someone knocking on the door. Sighing, she got up and opened the door. Seelamin looked down at her. "Can I come in?"

"What? Not happy in my sister's room?" she snapped. She started to turn around. Seelamin caught her arm with one hand and used his other to close the door. "I need to speak with you."

"About what?"

"I didn't sleep with her."

"Sure. Tell me how you got out then."

"I told her that I was in love with someone else."

"And that worked?"

"She yelled at me a lot. Then she threw a vase at me. I took that as my cue to leave." He told her. Nathyrra chuckled. Seelamin sat on the bed next to the drow. "Do you know who that person was?"

"Give me a hint."

"Begins with an 'N'."

"Nackor?" she asked innocently.

He stared at her. "Ha-ha-ha, very funny, Nathyrra. That's a crack I'd expect more from someone else in truth."

"Gee thanks."

"Seriously though, do you know who I said?"

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

He cupped her chin in his hands. "I love you, Nathyrra. You've given me a reason to live. You make me whole, something I haven't felt since the death of my family. I love you. I want you be mine and I want to be yours."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing." He leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. She returned the kiss, running her nails down his back. She abruptly broke away when she felt his hands reaching underneath her shirt, caressing her back. He looked at her with confusion. She smiled. "Barbarian." she informed him before kissing him once more…

---

The next morning, Nathyrra slowly opened her eyes. For a minute she wondered why their was a seven foot man sleeping on top of her and how she hadn't suffocated during the night when the events of the previous night came back to her. A feeling of cold dread washed over her. Gently, she pushed the man off her. She breathed a sigh of relief when he did not awake. Nathyrra gathered her clothes off the floor and started to dress. When finished, she looked over at the sleeping barbarian. _This won't work…_

---

Seelamin smiled and opened his eye, expecting to see the face of the woman he loved next to him. He saw that she wasn't there. Confused, he got up and dressed. He stepped out of the room, almost running into Nackor.

"Hey there, Seel."

"Hey Nackor, have you seen…?"

"Nat? Never mind her, there's something you should know."

"What's more important than this?"

"Nat had a bet with Zarra. They were wagering to see who could make you their toy first. I'm sorry, Seel…"

Seelamin wasn't listening. He felt as though a knife had just stabbed him through the heart.

_I paid my last respects this morning on an early grave  
Already said goodbye... nothin' left to say  
A tiny church, a tiny town and not a tear was spent  
Not how I wanted it... I'm hating all of this  
Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me... now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning_

I've been a loser all my life, I'm not about to change  
If you don't like it... there's the door... nobody made you stay  
There ain't a woman on the planet who can deal with it  
Just how I wanted it... I'm hating all of this

Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays   
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me... now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning


	8. Chapter Eight

m: 'Do This Anymore' and 'Feelin' Way Too Damn Good.' belong to Nickelback. Maybe I should put in 'Let's Get It On' by Marvin Gaye. Just kidding.

Guan: Thank you, I feel better now. It is amazing how many phrases there are for that, too many to list in fact. Don't worry, you're not crazy. I've had some disturbing couples cross my mind before. (e.g. Tymo and Drak. The sleeping man and Deekin.)

Chapter Eight

Seelamin sighed and continued to sharpen his axe. Nathyrra had been avoiding him for the past few days. The truth was, he couldn't hate Nathyrra. He just couldn't. He loved her and truly believed that she loved him as well. Nackor had suggested that Seelamin was in denial but he didn't listen.

A knock was heard at his door. He opened the door. A drow recruit stood in the entrance. The recruit informed the barbarian that there were growing rumors that House Kiliath was going to attack house Kant'tar some time the following week and that Seelamin was to prepare himself as a leader for the coming war.

After the recruit left, Seelamin sat down on his bed. _What if I die in the coming war? I'll never be able to speak with Nathyrra. _He noted that the voice had returned, singing once more.

_Left on an eastbound train, gone first thing this morning  
Why's what's best for you, always the worst thing for me _

When am I gonna learn? Why? Cause I'm tired of hating  
When will it be your turn? Why? Cause I'm tired of waiting

No I don't, no I don't, no I don't  
Well no I don't find faith in your forced feelings  
Not fooled by your misleadings  
Won't buy this line your selling  
Tired of this lie your telling  
I won't, I don't, no I won't do this anymore  
I won't, I don't, no I won't do this anymore

She says I'm only tellin' half of it  
That's probably coz there's only half worth tellin'  
And every time I try to laugh it off  
That's when you turn around and wind up yellin'

When am I gonna learn? Why? Cause I'm tired of hating  
When will it be your turn? Why? Cause I'm tired of waiting

No I don't, no I don't, no I don't  
No I don't find faith in your forced feelings  
Not fooled by your misleadings  
Won't buy this line your selling  
Tired of this lie your telling  
I won't, I don't no I won't do this anymore  
I won't, I don't no I won't do this anymore

She says I'm only tellin' half of it  
That's probably coz there's only half worth tellin'  
And every time I try to laugh it off  
That's when you turn around and wind up yellin'

When am I gonna learn? Why? Cause I'm tired of hating  
When will it be your turn? Why? Cause I'm tired of waiting

No I don't, no I don't, no I don't  
No I don't find faith in your forced feelings  
Not fooled by your misleadings  
Won't buy this line your selling  
Tired of this lie your telling  
I won't, I don't no I won't do this anymore  
I won't, I don't no I won't do this anymore

_---_

A quiet knock was heard on the door. Seelamin sighed. _Damnable recruits. _Groaning, he pulled himself out of bed and answered the door. Nathyrra stood in the entranceway. Her hair was unkempt and a long mass of tangles. Her bloodshot eyes were surrounded by dark circles, proving that she hadn't been sleeping. To Seelamin however, she looked as beautiful as she always was.

Nathyrra looked up at him. "May I come in?"

"Yes." He pulled the door open for her and allowed her inside. He closed the door then spun around to face the drow. "We need to talk." He declared.

She nodded. "I know." she said quietly.

Seelamin ran his fingers through his hair. "I've been thinking about what happened, Nathyrra. And I've decided," he paused for a breath, "I don't give a damn about any bets you had with Zarra. As long as you answer one question for me; do you love me, Nathyrra? Or am I some sort of plaything for you and your sister?"

"Don't say that. I don't consider you a 'plaything'."

"You're avoiding the question."

She looked down at the floor. "No…I…I don't. Drow society won't allow me to love you."

"You're lying. You're scared to face the truth."

"I am not afraid of anything! You're the one who can't face the truth! I am drow! You are a slave! IT WILL NEVER WORK!"

"I don't believe you."

"Bastard! You stubborn bastard! Why don't you believe me!?"

"I know you too well, Nathyrra. You can't lie to me."

"Argh!" Nathyrra let out a cry of frustration. With blinding speed, she grabbed the water glass off his bedside table and hurled it against the wall. It shattered, millions of shards falling to the ground.

Seelamin walked over to the furious woman and gently pinned her arms to her side. We he was certain she had calmed down; he loosened his grip but circled her waist instead. "You are not 'drow society'. Tell me how YOU feel, not what your culture dictates."

She said nothing. He glanced down at her. "Please look at me."

She remained silent. Seelamin put his hand under her chin and titled her face towards him. He saw that her dark blue eyes brimmed with tears.

"I do. I love you, Seelamin." she stated. She shook her head, "But it will never work!" A tear leaked out of her eyes, followed by another. The barbarian pulled her closer. She buried her face in his chest and cried, allowing her emotions to break through.

"Shh…it's ok, Nat." Seelamin murmured as he stroked her hair. She continued to sob. He placed an errant lock of hair behind one her pointed ears. "Look, Nathyrra. We CAN make it work. We'll run away to the surface. I'll build us a home. We can raise…a…a family together. We'll have little drow barbarians, with your hair and my…my eyes. We can make it work. I promise."

She smiled into his chest. "You always know how to make me feel better." She looked up, her dark eyes searching his face. "You promise?"

"On my honor."

She grinned. "Good." She reached up and kissed him…

_I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me  
You must've broke down  
Coz you finally said that would  
But now that you're here  
I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming _

Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feelin' way to damn good

For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room  
Should show you the sights  
Coz I'm sure that I said that I would  
We gotta make love just one last time in the shower

Well something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feelin' way to damn good

And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feeling way to dam good, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good

Sometimes I think best if left in the memory  
It's better kept inside than left for good  
Lookin' back each time they tried to tell me  
Well something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good

And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feeling way to dam good, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good  
Oh, oh, feelin' way too damn good

I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me  
You must've broke down  
Coz you finally said that would  
But now that you're here  
I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming

Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feelin' way to damn good

And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feeling way to damn good, oh, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good  
(I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me)  
Feelin' way too damn good  
(I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me)


	9. Chapter Nine

m: 'Someday' belongs to Nickeback.

Chapter Nine

"Hey…Seel!"

Seelamin groaned and cracked an eyelid open. Nackor stood beside his bed. Seelamin scowled. "What?"

"Our scouts just got word of Kiliath approaching TODAY."

"WHAT!?"

"Hurry up and get dressed! They'll be here within minutes!"

Seelamin looked at the sleeping woman beside him. Nackor shook his head. "Leave Nat here! You have to go!" he cried. Seelamin bent down and pressed a quick kiss to Nathyrra's forehead before getting up.

---

A large tremor shook the ground. Nathyrra snapped her eyes open. "What the hell was that?" she asked aloud. Another tremor followed, causing her to fall out of the bed onto the floor. She stood up and looked at bed. Seelamin was not there. Her blood ran cold. _Kiliath is attacking ahead of schedule. He's gone to fight. I have to help him. _

She rushed over to his closet and yanked the door open. She grabbed a spare set of armor and put it on. It was made for the barbarian and fit badly on her form but it would provide the drow with protection.

She ran out the door. "Seelamin, you son of a bitch, why didn't you wake me up?" she growled as she ran through the corridors.

Nathyrra reached the battlefield. Intense fighting was taking place between both sides and House Kiliath was winning. An enemy soldier stepped in front of her, brandishing a katana. She remembered that she had no weapon and cast a magic missile at him. It hit the soldier in the chest, killing him instantly.

She ran forward and pried the sword out of his hands. A flash of blond caught her eye. She started to turn towards it when suddenly a soldier snuck up behind her and aimed a blow at her head. Darkness clouded her vision.

---

When Nathyrra woke, she saw that hours had passed. The bodies of the subjects of house Kant'tar littered the ground. There were no signs of any life on the battlefield. The sorceress stood up, ignoring the pain in her head. Nathyrra stared to search the battlefield, ignoring the bodies of soldiers, servants, and even her own family. She was only focused on one person…or corpse.

Nathyrra stumbled over a dead man. When she looked at the corpse, her heart shattered. Seelamin was pale and unmoving. His eyes were closed and a peaceful expression adorned his face. The drow checked his vitals but he was indeed dead. Nathyrra sank to her knees. Ignoring the large wound in his torso, she buried her face in his chest and sobbed for the man she loved. After awhile, she looked up and wiped her eyes.

Her gaze fell upon the weapon that protruded from his chest. Her heart skipped a beat. A dagger was embedded in Seelamin's torso. Nackor's dagger. It had been the dwarf's pride, a powerful knife with the ability to inject poison into an enemy's veins. _Of course. It would take far more than just a regular knife wound to kill Seelamin. Nackor betrayed him, plunging his knife into Seelamin's chest. Killing him with deadly poison._

Cold rage washed over Nathyrra. She abruptly stood up, her eyes dry. Remembering something important, she knelt down used her magic to create a small needle. She inserted the needle in the barbarian's left ear, creating a new piercing. When finished, she took one of her earrings out and placed it in the hole. Seelamin had told her that he would receive a sixth piercing for the person that killed him and she intended to carry out his tradition.

Nathyrra stood up and chanted a fireball spell. Seelamin's corpse caught on fire. She watched as his body burned, knowing that his customs dictated he be burned rather than buried.

When the entire corpse turned into ashes, Nathyrra started walking away from the field. _I will kill you, Nackor. _

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables_

I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)   
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong   
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)   
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that) 

Solo

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when   
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when 


End file.
